T'Sara Frost (Star Trek: Courageous)
|occupation = Starfleet Officer |rank = Captain |spouse(s) = Leonardo Da Costa |actor = Lena Headey |actorsource = wikipedia |image1 =Captain_Frost.JPG |color = red |bgcolor = black |title = Commanding Officer |insignia1 = }} T Sara Frost was a Starfleet officer and the commanding officer of the from 2376 onwards. She was a Vulcan-Human hybrid. (Star Trek: Courageous) History Early and personal history T'Sara was born on 11 July 2291 in Raal on Vulcan but was raised on Earth. During her childhood and young adulthood, she learned to embrace both several aspects of Vulcan mental discipline and training and Human emotion. Some time before 2376, she met Leonardo Da Costa, whom she began a relationship with and later married. Starfleet History She attended Starfleet Academy from 2310 until her graduation in 2313 and opted to attend a post-graduate command school from 2313 until 2314. Her early years in Starfleet were spent climbing the ladder to senior positions, starting as a junior helmsman aboard the upon graduation from command school in 2314 and ending up as the second officer aboard the by 2323. T'Sara was promoted to first officer aboard the Intrepid in 2328, serving in the position until 2332, where she was transferred to the . She remained the Columbus s first officer until she was promoted to the rank of captain and made commanding officer of the Columbus in 2336. Over the next three and a half decades, she would continue to mostly hold commanding officer positions on starships, including the , the , and the . She also accepted other assignments in between commands, including the project supervisor position overseeing the before its destruction at the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, where she was its acting commanding officer. Other assignments included being a member of the Post-Wolf 359 Fleet Reconstruction Task Force in the year following the battle and a senior mission planner with Starfleet Operations from 2372 until 2375. After the death of its previous commanding officer, Captain Harold Windsor, during a battle with Orion Syndicate forces, the USS Courageous became T'Sara's new assignment as commanding officer in 2376. She invited her husband, Leonardo Da Costa, to join her on the assignment, which he accepted. (Star Trek: Courageous) Service History * Starfleet Operations, Senior Mission Planner (2372-2375) * , , Commanding Officer (2368-2372) * Starfleet Command, Post-Wolf 359 Fleet Reconstruction Task Force (2367-2368) * , , Acting Commanding Officer (2367) * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Project Supervisor, USS Buran Construction Team (2365-2367) * , , Commanding Officer (2357-2365) * , , Commanding Officer (2346-2357) * , , Commanding Officer (Captain) (2336-2346) * USS Columbus, Constellation-class, First Officer (Commander) (2332-2336) * , , First Officer (Lieutenant Commander) (2328-2332) * USS Intrepid, Excelsior-class, Second Officer (Lieutenant Commander) (2323-2328) * , , Senior Watch Officer (Lieutenant) (2321-2323) * USS Baker, Miranda-class, Junior Watch Officer (Lieutenant) (2320-2321) * Starbase 81, Senior Adjunct to Admiral Kilmartin (Lieutenant) (2318-2320) * Starbase 81, Deputy Adjunct to Admiral Kilmartin (Lieutenant junior grade) (2316-2318) * , , Junior Helm Officer (Lieutenant junior grade) (2314-2316) * Command School, Postgraduate (Ensign) (2313-2314) * Starfleet Academy, Cadet (2310-2313) External links *[http://xalecorpproductions.weebly.com/star-trek-courageous.html Star Trek: Courageous home page] Category:Vulcans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Star Trek: Courageous